Cooking
: Were you looking for Food instead? Cooking is one of the ten skills in Bloxburg. Players can cook various dishes. The more dishes they cook, the higher the skill rank. These dishes can be eaten by other players, and helps with the hunger mood. In order to cook, players must follow a variety of steps, where they can garnish, bake, cook, fry, deep fry, grill, mix, cut, boil, stir, form, and roll. Cooking, excluding Music and Gardening, is the only skill to have a benefit. As your skill increases, you can unlock different types of Food, leading to more options. Food Currently, 31 dishes can be cooked. Cooking Equipment |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |Stats=Quality 3, Reliability 3 |Creator=FroggyHopz }} |- |Stats=Quality 5, Reliability 3 |Creator=FroggyHopz }} |- Trivia * During v0.7.1, the game introduced a special edition dish, Holiday Cookies. They were only on sale during the Christmas update. * All food items cooked with the stove are eaten in 5 portions, with the exception of the Cake, Fruit Cake, Gelatin Cake and Birthday Cake, which are both eaten in 8 portions and Blueberry Muffins and Chocolate Cupcakes, which are both eaten in 6 portions. ** Some of the food items that do not visibly show the remaining amount of portions are the pizza, the pumpkin and apple pies, the turkey, and cakes. * When holding the entire meal you cooked on a stove, the player will be granted the option to eat it. ** Although, if player attempts to eat the meal when it hasn't been placed down, they will promptly be told to place it down before consumption. * The chili is the first food item the player will receive that will fully replenish the hunger mood, but this is only achieved through status effects. * While holding an unfinished meal, a button will appear at the bottom of the screen with an icon, and it is animated when hovered over. Strangely, all it does is tell players what to interact with, rather than performing the specified action. It is unknown whether or not this simply exists to explain to players what to interact with to complete a step, or if has functionality planned for future builds (namely, actually performing the action when next to the necessary equipment.) * Level 6 is the the one with the most original foods, 2. These foods are Apple Pie and Pumpkin Pie. ** The Pumpkin Pie used to cost 1.5 times more than the Apple Pie. * The grills can be used to fry Hot Dogs, Bacon and Eggs, Hamburgers, and Porkchops. ** Previously, the grills were only able to cook Hot Dogs. *Some players create food service areas, dubbed by the community; "café" to serve other users food. Typically, the served cuisine is marked up in price, and sold to make a profit. *As of v0.6.2, there are multiple steps that are required to complete each meal instead of just cooking/preparing them with the oven and grill. * As of v0.6.3, quick meals were given the same status by having the player buy the food, then preparing it in their toaster/blender/microwave. * The Gelatin Cake is the only food item to have an animation while the player is walking with it in hand. *If a player interrupts the blending process mid-blend, the blender's sound effect will continue playing forever. Sound effect **Similarly, if a player interrupts the garnishing/cutting process mid-garnish/cut, the effect will keep showing. *You can only cook one meal at a time. Gallery Unknown-1.jpeg|A player cooking tacos. Cookiessssss.png|A player, ListenToMe_Albert, cooking.. cookies. CookingIngredientsGUI.png|The Cooking Ingredients GUI. Category:Skills Category:Food Category:Cooking